She Remembers
by EnchantedxRomance
Summary: Jess and Rory story. With some Lorelai. Warning: If you are a Logan or Dean fan, do not read. And, this is a sad story.


**Disclaimer:**** Hey guys, after a really long hiatus from writing stories, I am back. I thought of this while listening to music, and got an idea to write this fan fiction story. I am a really big Jess fan, and I love Jess and Rory together. I'm sorry for what you will have to read in this story. I own nothing but all 7 dvd boxes/sets. ASP owns Gilmore Girls and the cast and crew. I would also like to thank my beta now. Thank you, ****ohhottdamn818 for beta-ing this story. By the way, this is my very first Rory- related story. I've always written stories about Lorelai.**

**She Remembers**

_Jess shifted slightly in his seat on the sleigh ride, looking out to where all the snowmen stood, scanning all of them, and finally staring at the one Lorelai and Rory had made." __Your snowman. Snowwoman, actually,"He said quietly, looking back at Rory._

"_You know which one is ours?" Rory had replied, secretly pleased that Jess had paid enough attention to know which snowman was hers. He had nodded, giving her a small smirk as he replied," It definitely has the most personality. Kind of looks like Bjork."__She let out a soft laugh as she said, "That's what we were going for." Rory was actually pleased and happy that there was a guy that knew her very well, and liked the same things she did, unlike Dean, who wasn't really like her."Yeah?" He questioned, as he took one look back at the snowman. _

_She let out a frustrated and defeated sigh. "__But everyone thinks the one on the end is gonna be the winner." She stated quietly, pointing to the snowman._

_Jess made a face, shaking his head."__ Really? It's so overdone." He said, stating his opinion, telling her that he liked her snowman better, making Rory grin inwardly. _

_Rory nodded."__ I agree." _

"_You should win." He said finally, before getting silent, and began to enjoy the ride, glad that he had jumped into her sleigh at the last minute. "No argument." She said, and got quiet also. _

She let out a sniffle, as she sat there, wiping her eyes with a Kleenex carefully, staring at her husband. He was laying there, bruises everywhere, bandage around his head, breathing carefully, with the machines they had hooked up to him.

"_Mommy, Mommy! Daddy's home, he'll be able to teach me how to ride a bike today!" yelled four year old Ellie Mariano as she danced around the living room, with a lollypop in her mouth, upon hearing a car pull up the driveway. When the doorbell rang, Ellie yelled, "I go get it, mommy!" and ran to the door, jumping slightly, until she got the door open. "__**You're **__not daddy. Who are you? Mommy told me never to let strangers in the house." She said, and began to slam the door shut, until Rory ran to the door, jamming her foot between the doors so her daughter wouldn't be able to close the door. "Honey, it's okay. Mommy's got this. Why don't you go play outside until Daddy gets home okay?" She said softly to her daughter, as she opened the door, and had seen the policemen standing there. Ellie nodded and went out the back door, letting the screen slam behind her as she ran._

"_C- Can I help you?" Rory stuttered slightly, fearing for the worst, already getting a bad feeling in her stomach, that Jess had gotten arrested or done something stupid. She let the men in, and they walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch, across from Rory. _

"_Your husband got in an accident. There was a shooting near the toys 'r us on route 420 and your husband was shot. He's on the way to the hospital now." The policemen said, and sat there quietly, as Rory covered her mouth and began to cry._

"Mrs. Mariano?" A nurse called softly, as she snapped Rory from her thoughts.

"Y-Yes?" Rory said in a shaky voice, wiping away her tears, as she looked at the nurse, and gripped her mother's hand tightly. "Are you ready?" The nurse asked softly.

" _What are you doing? Living at your grandparents' place? Being in the DAR? No Yale - why did you drop out of Yale?" Jess yelled, shocked at what Luke had told him, at the fact that the woman he loved so dearly, had dropped out of Yale, joined the DAR, trying to turn into a snobby person, like her grandmother was. _

"_It's complicated!" Rory had yelled, as she bit her lip thinking about Logan, trying to convince herself that she loved her life, and that Jess was wrong. That he was way wrong about what he was saying._ _Jess became angry, and yelled even louder, causing random people to look at him, shocked. " It's not! It's not complicated!" He yelled, not being able to believe how much that blonde jerk had changed her. Rory began to defend herself. " You don't know!"_

"_This isn't you! This! You going out with this jerk, with the Porsche! We made fun of guys like this!" He yelled, trying to get Rory to remember the days when she was younger, obsessed with school, trying to get him to love school as much as she did, and how close she was with Lorelai. Hell, he hated Lorelai, but seeing Rory like this, blaming everybody for what had happened, made him mad that she was hurting her mom like this._

" _You caught him on a bad night." She snapped, trying to defend Logan._

"_This isn't about him! Okay? Screw him! What's going on with you? This isn't you, Rory. You know it isn't. What's going on?" He cried out, trying to get Rory to talk. It seemed as if Rory had woken up from the long sleep she had been in for the past six months, because as he yelled, she began to remember who she was before she had met Logan. She started remembering how badly she was treating her mother, since she met Logan, putting Logan before Lorelai, pushing her own mother away, as if she wanted her and Lorelai to have a relationship like Emily and Lorelai had. In a sincere tone, Rory said softly,"I don't know." She looked around, thinking as she wrapped her coat tightly around her." I don't know__.__"_

Lorelai rubbed her daughter's back, standing up and following Rory to all the machines Jess was hooked up to. She watched as her daughter kissed Jess, whispering," I'm sorry." As she walked around to where the machine was and gripped Lorelai's hand tighter, sniffling, as she turned off the life support. As soon as the life support was turned off, Rory threw herself at her mother, clinging as she began to cry, unable to believe everything that had happened in the past few months, from Jess being in the shooting, to him going into that coma, to turning off the life support.


End file.
